Marking Up
by Satan Abraham
Summary: It had been going fairly well, having Yutaka as a partner for the project. But all good things must come to an end. [no program going on] [rated t for language] [oneshot]


It had been going fairly well, having Yutaka as a partner for the project, until Yutaka had decided that something that Shinji had said was offensive and had ended up attacking him with the marker. Now there was a large blue strip of color decorating Shinji Mimura's cheekbone and he had Yutaka pinned down with his knees as he uncapped all of the markers he could fit in one hand. Yutaka was laughing.

"I don't see why this is _funny-" _Shinji said through gritted teeth. He dragged the (six) markers down Yutaka's face, leaving a rainbow of sorts, and Yutaka laughed harder. He wriggled around, and with some sort of witchcraft, unbalanced Shinji and sent him to the floor.

"You look so – _stupid,_" Yutaka said. He was still laughing. Shinji pushed himself to his feet, but Yutaka managed to lunge at him through his laughter, brandishing the marker like a sword. A second scribble joined the first on Shinji's face, and he forwent his dignity to get Yutaka back.

He shoved Yutaka off of him and chose red, like the blood that would probably be spilt here before too long. He timed his attacks impeccably, because he was _Shinji fucking Mimura, _and he'd be a goddam _knight _to Yutaka's barbarian.

Ten minutes later, they were draped over each other. Both were covered in marker, Shinji looking blue and Yutaka rainbow. They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat – marker-fighting had been more work than Shinji had anticipated, and now he was _exhausted. Starving. Oh god damn it was that another marker on his neck he was going to kill this midget. _

He jerked up, feeling his neck and fingers coming away green. He met Yutaka's eyes. Yutaka was smirking. He had two markers, now, and if Shinji had been a bigger man he would have left Yutaka to his folly and gone and taken a shower.

But when a midget drew on you, you drew on him back or you _weren't a man at all. _

"I'll give you ten seconds to run," Shinji said. Yutaka's grin didn't even quiver. He heard the doorbell ring in the corner of his mind, but he kept it there, in the corner – he didn't have time for things like that when he had Yutaka Seto to deal with. "After those ten seconds are up, I'm going to catch you. And that's when the fucking _Sharpie _comes out. No more of this kid-friendly washable shit. We're busting out the big guns."

Yutaka dropped both markers, and for a second Shinji thought he would surrender. Then Yutaka pulled out two Sharpies of his own, one black and one red, and tore the caps off with his teeth.

"Bring it, Mim," he said. His grin was wilder than it had been before. A bit of black Sharpie discolored the corner of his mouth. Shinji Mimura pulled out four Sharpies, holding them between his fingers like he was Wolverine. Or… Sharperine. God _damn _it.

Three of Shinji's sharpies were metallic, glittery things, and the fourth was a classic black. They weren't king-sized Sharpies, like Yutaka's – which were giving off fumes so strong Shinji was starting to feel light-headed – but they would serve their purpose.

They leaped for each other at the same time. Shinji's four markers dragged four lines down Yutaka's face; black and metallic green and metallic silver and metallic red, and Yutaka stabbed at Shinji's neck. Two large blotches of black and red swelled under the markers, and that was when the door blew open.

They both paused and looked up. Standing at Shinji's bedroom door was Shuuya Nanahara, Nobu and Sugimura peeking around him. "Hello," Shinji said after a brief pause. "We're a little busy."

Sugimura put his face in his hands. Shuuya looked like he wanted to join, but Shinji leaned back on his heels. He didn't drop his markers, though – he didn't trust Yutaka that much.

"How did this even happen?" Shuuya asked after a few moments, and Yutaka didn't look away from Shinji as he spoke.

"I drew on his face and he retaliated."

"Did you expect me _not _to retaliate?" Shinji asked. "Really, if you did, you're a bit of an idiot."

"So, did you even finish the project?" Shuuya asked. "Or have you just been drawing on each other all day?"

Shinji and Yutaka glanced at each other. "I think we're being super productive," Yutaka said. Shinji gave a half-shrug.

"I'll get it done. And I'll get a better grade than you, Nanahara, even if I am covered in fucking Sharpie."

"You didn't even use _washable _markers?" Sugimura asked, his voice muted and slightly awed. Shinji and Yutaka exchanged looks.

"We started out using washable ones," Yutaka said. "But they weren't hardcore enough."

"I'm only about marker fights if they're _hardcore_," Shinji said, and Yutaka made to stab him with the marker again. Shinji jerked backward and swept his arm downward, successfully markering up Yutaka's arm. "Besides, it'll give them something to talk about when we go to school like this."

"I was going to ask you to come out with us," Shuuya said. He grinned. "And now I really want to. Come on, let's show your markered ass to the world, Mimura. You too, Yutaka."

Shinji set the markers on the floor, not quite letting go of them just yet, and held out a hand to Yutaka. "Truce?" he asked. Yutaka looked at him with suspicion in his eyes, but dropped his own markers.

"Truce," he said. "For now."

* * *

**So, this was requested by a user on tumblr, who wanted Shinji and Yutaka being dorks! So I wrote a marker fight. With slightly flowery language. More flowery than I usually do, anyway. Just another experimental sort of oneshot – I mean, not as experimental as that Kiriyama one I did a while back, but just stretching the bounds of my writing style.**

**But, ah, anyway! I blame the style to the dramatic instrumental music I listened to whilst writing this. So there's that!**


End file.
